islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Bulleid
Professor B, (short for Bulleid) is a green, yellow and red diesel shunter and is Dennis and Norman's brother and enemy appearing in Series 13. He is the vehicle swap of Professor Zündapp. Bio "Professor B, aka “The Professor,” is an internationally wanted weapons designer in a small, sophisticated Britain package. He is brilliant with a mad-monocle scientist who is plotting to sabotage Rails Around the Globe. Though his true motive is unclear, Professor B is willing to do whatever it takes to eliminate all obstacles and keep the "project" on schedule. During Railway Trip, Professor B learns that he is not the main villain, nor he is the leader of the "Lemon" German diesel shunters. But he is friends of Dennis and Norman and he teases him. Since he is a scientist, the experts made the electro magnetic pulse device which is disguised as a TV camera to use on the steam engines to use Puffanol's coal and water. This was all part of a plan to turn the world against alternative burning and have all steam engines rely on plain, bringing profits to the "Lemon" German diesels and himself due to the fact that they own the largest untapped Puffanol coal and water reserves in the world. It turns out that Professor Bulleid and Bluebell engineered Puffanol not as alternative energy, but actually made it from coal and water that would ignite upon being in contact with the electromagnetic pulse. Following the sabotage of the Italy race, it would seem that Puffanol was finished, until Thomas announced that he would use Puffanol for the final race in London. Professor B then received instructions from Bluebell to kill Thomas during the race. However, they then discovered that Hiro had infiltrated the meeting disguised as Kabuto, who escaped to warn Thomas but the lemons managed to capture him, alone with Hubert Hitchhiker and Sarah Zen Missile. The lemons then moved to his homeland, London to enact the final stage of their plan. However, they were unaware that Sir Topham Hatt had secretly switched Thomas' Puffanol with Logan's organic coal, making him immune to the EMP. Thus, Bulleid ordered Justin and Ethan to switch to the backup plan: they'd trick Hiro into thinking that they planted a bomb in King's Cross station for what he returns there, when in truth the bomb was hidden in Hiro's mounted headlamp, at which the Japanese engine would escape due to being held by thin frayed ropes and attempt to warn Thomas, before Bulleid remotely detonates the bomb. However, Sarah and Hubert managed to escape also and discover the plot and managed to get a warning to Hiro. Hiro then attempted to get some distance from Thomas as the tank engine chased him. But just as he managed to snag Hiro's coupling, the Japanese engine activated his rockets, causing the engine to race out of range of the detonator, to Bulleid's fury. Then spotting Sarah hovering outside his platform, guns drawn, Bulleid panicked and fled. He attempted to get to Elmer Jersey but Hubert caught up to him and snagged him by the buffers with his grappling hook. However, Elmer drew the two towards him with a giant magnet, causing Bulleid to lose his monocle and Hubert most of his weapons, as the warship targeted the spy saddle tank engine with missiles. However, Hubert released multiple mini-bombs, which killed Elmer and allowing him to capture Bulleid. Brought before Thomas, Hiro, and Sarah, the Professor demanded to know why his 'death ray' didn't kill the tank engine. Hubert then ordered him to turn off the bomb. Bulleid confessed that the bomb is voice activated. But as Hiro finds out, only the tank engine who armed it could deactivate, starting a five-minute timer. Sarah threatened Bulleid, who confessed that he didn't arm the device, shaving off another minute and casually asked if anyone else would like to try, before being tazed by Sarah. He is ultimately arrested in London and Bluebell and the remaining lemons for their crimes. Persona Kicked out of the Island of Sodor, Professor B retires to England as a weapons designer. As an evil, greedy, ruthless, devious, intelligent and mad Britain scientist, Professor B is a genius while his henchmen are dimwits. Basis Professor B is based upon a Bulleid diesel, "No. 11001". Dennis and Norman are both members of his class. Livery Professor B has green, yellow and red on the side and back. On the front, he has dark grey colors. He wears 61343 painted NWR white on the sides of his generator doors. Appearences Television Series * Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 At the same point of this series, Professor B will not return in the fourteenth series. Voice Actors * Malcolm McDowell (Railway Trip only) Trivia * He has a mad monocle on his left eye. * His number 61343 is a reference to Malcolm McDowell's birthday (June 13). * He uses a recoloured version of Norman’s model with a slightly modified version of his face, being made with normal eyebrows compared to Norman's, which was more of a monobrow. * He is a parody of Professor Zündapp, the secondary antagonist of the 2011 Disney/Pixar film, Cars 2. * Malcolm McDowell, his actor gave him the same accent used for Dr. Calico, from Disney's Bolt but a British accent. Quotes :Professor B: "Good Morning." :Ashton Schonbrodt: "Ah, it's just the Professor." :Daniel Knight: "Bulleid, when is he coming?" :Professor B: "He's already here." :—Professor B arrives at the lemon's meeting. :Jack Bluebell: ". . .Thomas is dead!" :Professor B: "Of course. ''(''phone call ends)'' "Puffanol must be finished for good. Thomas cannot win the last race. Thomas must be killed!" :Hiro: "''No!" (his Kabuto disguise turns off) :Professor B: "It's the Asian spy!" :—Professor B plans to kill Thomas. :Hiro: "Let me go!" :Professor B: "You actually care about the blue puffball. A pity, you didn't warn him in time." :—Hiro gets put tied up and put in the lemon's truck. :Professor B: "You! Why didn't my death ray kill you?!" :Thomas: "Death ray?! :Hubert Hitch Hiker: "Turn off the bomb, Bulleid!" :Professor Z: "Are you all so dense? It's voice activated. Everything is voice activated these days." :Hiro: "Deactivate! Deactivate!" :Bomb: "Voice denied." (the bomb activates to explode in 5 minutes) :Hiro: (gasp) :Professor B: "Woops! Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it?" :Sarah Zen Missile: (unfolds shock guns) "Say it!" :Professor B: "Deactivate. :Bomb: "Voice denied." (a minute was taken off the timer) :Professor B: "What? I'm not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try? Ah!" (gets shocked by Holley's shock guns) :Hubert Hitch Hiker: "You read my mind." :Sarah Zen Missile: "He was getting on my nerves." :—Thomas, Hiro, Hubert, and Sarah force Professor B to deactivate the bomb. Category:Railway Engines Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Antagonists Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland